Peu importe quand ou où
by titesouris
Summary: Kurt sentit l'effroi le glacer sur place lui coupant la respiration. Sa main serrant son téléphone se mettant à trembler avec violence. Des coups de feu à McKingley. Blaine…


Je ne pensais qu'un jour je serais capable d'écrire sur Glee, vraiment et encore moins sur du Klaine, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne serais pas à la hauteur pour rendre hommage à ce couple de personnages mais il suffit de peu pour débloquer ou inspirer une histoire. Dans mon cas, il a suffi qu'une personne de mon entourage se mette à regarder la série et me fasse des commentaires et d'un coup, _Peu Importe Où ou Quand_ est né. Je le dédie à mes deux partenaires de Glee : ma **Chopine Na'** et **Julie Winchester.**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

La couverture enroulée autour de lui, Kurt frissonna en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, soupirant face au mal de tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et sa journée était loin d'être meilleure. Kurt détestait être malade. Il avait l'horrible impression que sa tête allait exploser, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son nez était irrité à force d'être mouché et il était presque sûr qu'il devait ressembler à un maudit cadavre.

Il avait la grippe, une satanée grippe qui l'avait cloué à son appartement la veille. Terminer sa journée à l'école avait été une torture et Kurt avait su qu'il ne pourrait honorer son engagement envers Isabelle. L'idée d'emprunter les métros pour rejoindre le building de Vogue n'avait rien d'attrayant. Isabelle s'était montrée compréhensive, le rassurant et l'enjoignant à se soigner le plus rapidement possible. _Ne la laisse surtout pas traîner Kurt, ça sera pire ensuite_, lui avait-elle ordonné au téléphone. Kurt avait acquiescé en hochant la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'Isabelle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il l'avait remercié et s'était traîné jusqu'à son appartement, s'effondrant sur son lit.

Rachel l'avait veillé toute la nuit, s'assurant que sa fièvre n'empirait pas, même Santana était venue le voir pour s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours, avant de lui tendre un remède de son _abuela_. Kurt avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre ses poumons en avalant le breuvage mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de l'assommer durant plusieurs heures.

Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux, Rachel lui apprenant qu'elle sortait faire quelques courses en profitant ainsi pour passer à la pharmacie. Kurt acquiesça, acceptant la tasse de thé de son amie, resserrant autour de lui sa couverture. Il était rarement malade et Kurt pensait honnêtement avoir réussi à passer au travers de l'épidémie hivernale. Un éternuement le prit par surprise, le jeune homme attrapant la boîte de kleenex sur la table basse. Sa dernière grippe remontait à sa dernière année à McKingley, elle avait été tout aussi virulente que celle de cette année mais Kurt avait eu Blaine à ses côtés. Blaine qui l'avait soigné à renfort de médicaments, breuvages et amour. Mais Blaine n'était pas là, Blaine n'avait plus le droit d'être là pour le veiller lors d'une maladie, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt poussa un soupir de lassitude, penser à Blaine dans son état n'était pas une bonne chose. Il l'aimait toujours. Ils s'aimaient toujours. Il avait tout fait et vraiment tout essayé pour l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, de _rebondir_ comme lui avait dit Adam, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas quand Blaine lui disait qu'il l'aimait, pas quand Blaine venait le rejoindre à New-York parce que son père venait de lui annoncer son cancer et qu'il avait passé les fêtes avec lui, pas quand Blaine l'avait embrassé avec passion lors de leur étreinte, le faisant se sentir aimer comme au premier jour, pendant le mariage raté entre Mr Shue et Mrs Pillsbury et surtout pas quand Kurt regardait Moulin Rouge en compagnie d'Adam avec la féroce envie de prendre un avion pour rejoindre Blaine. Et encore moins quand son portable se mit à vibrer successivement lui apprenant que Blaine lui envoyait plusieurs messages simultanément.

Déposant la tasse sur la table basse, Kurt attrapa son téléphone, surprit et soudainement inquiet. Son père avait-il eu un problème et Blaine le prévenait ? _Non_, se raisonna Kurt, Finn ou Carole l'auraient contacté. _Il se passe quelque chose_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Kurt en déverrouillant son téléphone.

_Kurt…Kurt, on est enfermé dans la salle du glee club, il y a eu des coups de feu…Kurt…J'ai peur…_

Kurt sentit l'effroi le glacer sur place lui coupant la respiration. Sa main serrant son téléphone se mettant à trembler avec violence. Des coups de feu à McKingley. _Blaine…_

_On est dans le noir et je n'entends que le métronome… J'entends que lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me rendre dingue. _

_Mr Shue nous a dit d'envoyer des messages pour prévenir tout le monde… Tu crois qu'il voulait qu'on fasse nos adieux ? A toi je ne peux pas te dire au revoir, pas encore Kurt._

Kurt se redressa d'un bond, la couverture chutant au sol, le téléphone à la main prêt à appeler Blaine avant de se stopper brusquement, il ne pouvait pas appeler Blaine. La sonnerie ou le vibreur risquait d'alerter le ou les tireurs. Kurt inspira, en proie à la peur et à l'impuissance. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Blaine, pas comme cela n'est-ce pas ? Blaine n'allait pas le quitter, il n'allait pas mourir ?

Kurt n'arrivait déjà pas à passer outre son absence malgré sa trahison et jamais il ne pourrait envisager de ne plus avoir Blaine dans sa vie. Sachant que Blaine avait besoin de réconfort et de soutien, Kurt tapa la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête, espérant que cela permettrait à Blaine de garder l'esprit occupé.

**oOo**

_J'ai la grippe_.

Blaine fixa son téléphone, incrédule, partagé entre l'amusement et le soulagement. Kurt lui avait répondu. Voir les quatre lettres de ce prénom si cher à ses yeux, l'apaisait. Le premier coup de feu l'avait fait s'interrompre dans son geste quand il s'était installé sur sa chaise attitrée du glee club. Le bruit l'avait surpris et alarmé. C'était un son familier sans réellement l'être. Mr Shue s'était lui aussi interrompu dans les consignes du jour. Et puis, cela s'était reproduit accompagné de cris et Blaine avait compris, ce qu'il avait pris pour un bruit familier était un coup de feu, comme dans les films, c'était une fusillade…

La panique l'avait gagné. Il avait aidé à repousser le piano avant de se laisser tomber au sol, caché contre l'imposant instrument, dans le noir, le coach et Mr Shue leur intimant l'ordre de rester calme et de ne pas faire de bruits.

Blaine avait senti sa respiration se bloquer. Il n'était pas claustrophobe mais l'idée même de rester enfermé dans la salle du glee club, avec aucune possibilité de sortir, lui était soudainement intolérable. Son cœur battait trop vite, sa respiration était douloureuse. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi une fusillade ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'était pas naïf et ignorant, il se tenait informé des actualités. Les fusillades dans les lycées, cela se produisait et la dernière avait été particulièrement meurtrière. Et puis, il arrivait à Blaine de regarder des films d'action quand il était avec Sam, s'amusant de voir son ami faire des imitations des acteurs ou seul quand regarder une comédie musicale lui rappelait l'absence encore trop douloureuse de Kurt dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il allait composer une réponse, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir le faisant se stopper. La poignée de la porte tourna et Blaine ferma les yeux, retenant sa respiration, sentant les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues. Une seconde tentative sur une autre porte lui apprit que la personne se déplaçait rapidement avant que son téléphone ne vibre une seconde fois, lui faisant expulser l'air qu'il avait retenu.

_Blaine réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît, je voulais essayer de t'occuper l'esprit en ne parlant pas de ce qui se passe. Blaine, juste ne sois pas mort… Moi non plus, je ne peux pas te dire au revoir._

Blaine tremblait, il le savait. Les autres membres du glee club se collaient entre eux, partagés entre le silence et les pleurs. Est-ce vraiment ainsi que tout allait se terminer ? Dans cette salle où il avait passé la majorité de son temps à chanter et danser ? Le message de Kurt était toujours affiché en attente d'une réponse. Kurt était là, avec lui, malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer, Kurt était là.

_Quelqu'un a essayé de rentrer dans la salle. Je me souviens de ta dernière grippe. Enroulé dans ta couverture tellement vieille et usée que je me suis toujours demandé comment elle pouvait être tolérer dans ta haute estime de la mode._

**oOo**

Kurt faisait les cents pas, incapable de tenir en place, sa tasse de thé était froide, la couverture toujours en boule sur le sol, il avait envoyé un message à Rachel, lui ordonnant de rentrer immédiatement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Blaine, enfermé dans leur salle au lycée, Blaine qui risquait de mourir. Cette pensée l'obsédait. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Blaine était en danger de mort.

Fixant son portable une nouvelle fois, Kurt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en constatant que son second message restait sans réponse. Peut-être que Blaine ne lui répondrait plus jamais.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Kurt se précipitant sur Rachel, la jeune femme poussant un léger cri face à la brusquerie de son ami. S'emparant du cellulaire de Rachel, ne voulant pas risquer de louper un message de Blaine, Kurt composa le numéro de son père, il était la première personne à qui il avait pensé quand Blaine lui avait expliqué la situation.

_ Papa !, s'exclama Kurt d'une voix horriblement aigue. Papa, tu dois aller à McKingley, papa s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas mourir, papa je t'en prie !

Rachel se figea, stoïque, le manteau à demi retiré, surprise et inquiète, Kurt s'empara de la main de son amie la serrant avec force. Il avait besoin de Rachel à ses côtés.

_ J'ai reçu plusieurs messages de Blaine, expliqua Kurt. Il y a un tireur à McKingley, il est enfermé dans la salle du glee club avec d'autres je suppose, et il ne répond plus à mes messages. Papa, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose.

Kurt raccrocha, Rachel le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui. Il refusait d'admettre que l'impossible puisse se produire. Son téléphone vibra, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Blaine lui répondait.

_Quelqu'un a essayé de rentrer dans la salle. Je me souviens de ta dernière grippe. Enroulé dans ta couverture tellement vieille et usée que je me suis toujours demandé comment elle pouvait être tolérer dans ta haute estime de la mode._

Rachel le tira vers le canapé, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de ramener la couverture sur eux. Entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Kurt, la jeune femme inspira profondément, essayant de ne pas paniquer face à l'enfer que vivaient leurs amis.

_ Quelqu'un a essayé de rentrer Rachel…, souffla Kurt, d'une voix rauque.

_ Tout va bien se passer, Kurt, répondit doucement la jeune femme. Blaine va s'en sortir, ils vont tous s'en sortir.

_ Tu n'en sais rien…, répliqua Kurt en secouant la tête.

_ Blaine a besoin de toi, Kurt, ne lui montre pas ta peur, ordonna Rachel d'une voix ferme faisant acquiescer Kurt.

_Elle appartenait à ma mère, voilà pourquoi je la tolère. Que portes-tu ? Moi je ne ressemble à rien, c'est Rachel et Santana qui me veillent. _

**oOo**

_ Tina n'est pas là non plus, souffla Blaine en se mordant les lèvres.

Blaine ne voulait pas penser aux diverses raisons de l'absence de Tina. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle pouvait être blessée quelque part dans le lycée, Tina allait bien, elle devait aller bien !

_Elle appartenait à ma mère, voilà pourquoi je la tolère. Que portes-tu ? Moi je ne ressemble à rien, c'est Rachel et Santana qui me veillent_.

Blaine sentit un minuscule sourire poindre sur ses lèvres en lisant le message de Kurt. Kurt qui devait être mort de peur dans son appartement new-yorkais mais qui essayait de lui occuper l'esprit et de ne pas lui montrer son angoisse. Blaine connaissait tellement Kurt. Kurt qui comprenait mieux que personne ses angoisses.

_Tina n'est pas dans la salle avec nous, je ne sais pas si elle va bien, elle doit aller bien, il le faut Kurt ! _

Il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur sa peur, besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Kurt ne le jugerait pas, Blaine pouvait se permettre de craquer dans ses ridicules petits messages.

_ A qui envoies-tu des messages ?, demanda Artie, d'une voix douloureuse.

_ A Kurt, souffla Blaine. A Kurt…

_Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, ne pense pas à ça Blaine, Tina est en sécurité, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de penser. _

**oOo**

Rachel essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et Kurt pouvait presque entendre Santana jurer au téléphone. Rachel lui avait expliqué la situation, Santana hurlant qu'elle rejoignait l'appartement, parlant autant en français qu'en espagnol. Kurt avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il savait que Tina comptait énormément pour Blaine. Elle était devenue une de ses plus proches amies. Tina et Sam. Sam avec qui Blaine avait failli se battre lors de leur rencontre. Tina à qui Kurt aurait pu arracher la tête quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait vapo-violé Blaine.

Tout cela paraissait tellement futile maintenant.

_Je sais mais… Sam a essayé de sortir de la salle. Brittany est enfermée dans les toilettes. Et Kitty commence à paniquer._

Kurt sentit les larmes, qu'il avait retenues, couler furieusement sur ses joues, Rachel regarda par-dessus son épaule, retenant un cri, sa main se posant sur sa bouche.

_Ne pense même pas à faire de même Blaine Devon Anderson ! Tu m'entends, tu ne quittes pas cette salle où je te jure que… Blaine… _

**oOo**

Blaine cligna des yeux, essuyant ses larmes, cachant son visage dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés dans cette salle ? Peu, moins d'une dizaine de minutes s'il en croyait son téléphone et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps, trop longtemps que le métronome battait la mesure seul.

Baine n'en pouvait plus de cet objet, il ne faisait qu'attiser son angoisse. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, le forçant à focaliser son attention sur Kurt et non sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Inspirant profondément, Blaine laissa sa tête reposer contre le piano, fronçant les sourcils en voyant Artie sortir sa caméra.

_ Artie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Si on ne sort pas d'ici, les gens doivent voir ça.

Blaine ferma les yeux, sa main se serrant avec force autour de son téléphone, son visage retournant se cacher dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas faire ses adieux. Pas comme ça, il était trop jeune. Il avait encore tellement à vivre, tellement à faire, la promesse qu'il avait fait à Kurt à honorer. Il voulait se réconcilier avec son père, il voulait faire tellement encore et faire son testament sur une caméra numérique n'était pas dans ses projets.

_Ne pense même pas à faire de même Blaine Devon Anderson ! Tu m'entends, tu ne quittes pas cette salle où je te jure que… Blaine… _

**oOo**

_ Je ne peux pas le perdre Rachel, avoua Kurt dans un sanglot. Je sais que c'est compliqué entre nous en ce moment. On se prétend amis mais…

Rachel entoura Kurt de ses bras, gardant le silence, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour réconforter son ami. Comment pouvait-elle gérer une situation comme celle-ci ? On ne leur avait jamais appris à faire face à de telles situations, elle n'était pas prête à faire face à cela.

_ Dîtes-moi que personne n'est mort, s'exclama Santana en refermant la porte derrière elle, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

_ Blaine ne réponds plus, souffla Kurt.

Santana ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspirant plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle, Kurt lui ouvrant la couverture à ses côtés. La jeune femme abandonna son sac, venant se réfugier auprès de ses amis.

_ Vous pensez que…, Santana se stoppa dans sa phrase, Kurt serrant sa main avec force.

Le téléphone posé sur la table basse les narguait, le silence régnant dans le salon. Kurt garda le silence, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. S'il perdait Blaine, s'il perdait leurs amis du glee club…

Le vibreur les fit sursauter, Kurt s'emparant de son téléphone, manquant de le faire tomber.

_C'est fini Kurt. Je suis avec Burt._

Kurt laissa tomber son téléphone, se prenant le visage entre les mains, des larmes de soulagement coulant abondamment. Santana ramassa le cellulaire, se mettant à son tour à pleurer.

_ Ils vont tous bien, souffla Kurt entre deux sanglots.

Rachel le força à retirer ses mains de son visage, ordonna à Santana de se serrer contre Kurt avant de prendre une photo d'eux trois. Elle était loin d'être la plus belle photo de groupe qu'ils avaient déjà pu faire mais elle était la plus sincère. Leurs larmes étaient clairement visibles pourtant on ne voyait que leurs sourires sur la photo. Santana était totalement décoiffée par sa course, Kurt était d'une pâleur affligeante, elle-même avait les traits fatigués, pourtant elle ressentait l'amour et le soulagement à travers cette photo.

_On vous aime, Kurt, Santana et Rachel_, écrivit la jeune femme avant d'envoyer la photo.

**oOo**

Blaine était couché dans son lit, la lumière allumée, ses parents avaient fini par s'endormir, après avoir passé la soirée à le choyer comme s'il était un bébé. Burt était resté avec lui jusqu'à leur arrivée, le veillant comme si Blaine était son propre fils. Burt lui avait expliqué avoir reçu un appel paniqué de Kurt, lui demandant de faire quelque chose pour Blaine. Burt n'avait rien pu faire si ce n'est attendre à l'extérieur du lycée en priant pour le voir sortir vivant.

Blaine avait été réellement heureux de le voir, soulager de voir une figure adulte l'attendre et l'accueillir. Puis Blaine avait reçu la photo de Kurt. C'était une belle photo. Il l'avait montré aux membres du glee club, chacun allant de leurs petits commentaires. Blaine n'avait pas répondu à Kurt, pas encore, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Cette journée avait été irréelle et Blaine avait l'impression qu'il était dans un brouillard opaque. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela avait été réel.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Blaine était en train d'appeler Kurt, se faisant la réflexion qu'on était au milieu de la nuit et que le new-yorkais devait très certainement dormir.

_ Blaine !, s'exclama Kurt d'une voix enrouée et fatiguée, pourtant Blaine pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Kurt.

_ J'ai dû te réveiller, excuse-moi.

_ Non, le rassura Kurt. J'attendais ton appel. Comment vas-tu ?

Blaine entendit Kurt se mettre à tousser bruyamment et soudainement c'était comme s'il se trouvait à ses côtés, en sécurité.

_ Mieux que toi, rit Blaine.

_ Cette grippe va me tuer, se plaignit Kurt avant d'inspirer brusquement. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…

_ C'est bon Kurt, je préfère ça plutôt que des silences de gêne.

Blaine écarta le téléphone de son oreille, quand Kurt se mit à se moucher, éclatant de rire face à la situation ironique qu'ils vivaient, la dernière fois, Kurt n'avait eu cesse de maugréer qu'il allait faire fuir Blaine à toutes jambes avec son attitude si peu glamour.

_ Désolé pour ça mais les inhalations me font du bien, avoua Kurt.

_ Eucalyptus et lavande, sourit Blaine. Tu t'en es souvenu.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil, Blaine savourant la respiration tranquille de Kurt.

_ Merci Kurt pour aujourd'hui.

_ Ce n'était rien vraiment, pouffa Kurt. Je n'ai pas été d'un grand réconfort.

_ Plus que tu ne le crois, j'avais peur mais je savais que tu étais là, ça m'a aidé à tenir. Tu devrais dormir Kurt. Merci encore.

Blaine coupa la communication ne laissant pas le temps à Kurt de répondre. Se pelotonnant sous sa couette, Blaine sentit son téléphone vibrer, lui apprenant que Kurt venait de lui envoyer un message.

_Peu importe quand ou où, même si on n'est plus ensemble, on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre._

* * *

** Une remarque ? Un conseil ?_  
_**


End file.
